This application requests support for the annual meeting of the Sun Valley Workshop on Skeletal Biology held in Sun Valley, Idaho, August 3-6, 2014. The Workshops have a 40 year tradition, and emphasize active participation of junior faculty and students. The Workshops promote interdisciplinary communication, and are unusual in that discussion time equals or exceeds time allotted for formal presentation. The goals of the Workshop are to (1) work toward a multidisciplinary basic and clinical synthesis of molecular, tissue and biomechanical processes related to the pathogenesis, prevention and treatment of bone and joint diseases; (2) develop a dialogue between basic and clinical investigators; (3) provide training workshops for junior faculty and students that help bridge the gaps between disciplines; (4) provide a forum for student training and the opportunity for junior investigators o talk with more senior scientists in a small group setting. A partnership between the Workshop and the International Bone and Mineral Society (IBMS) provides maximum visibility through IBMS BoneKEy broadcast emails and links on the IBMS website. This year, the Workshop will address the theme of The Interaction of Bone with Other Organ Systems through sessions focused on the Regulation of Skeletal Processes by Neuropeptides, the Association Between Bone Fragility and Vascular Calcification, the Association between Skeletal Muscle and Bone Biological and Biomechanical Properties, the Interaction of Bone and the Immune System, and the Regulation of Bone Health by the Gut Microbiome. Many opportunities are provided for junior investigators to interact with more senior investigators. A Career Development Workshop specifically geared toward young investigators will be held during one afternoon. The Sunday evening session is set aside for a Plenary Lecture, followed by a Poster Session highlighting submitted abstracts. Nine ASBMR/Harold M. Frost Young Investigator Awardees will present their work from the podium. A summary of the workshop will be provided through IBMS BoneKEy.